Star Trek: Federation Installation Nine, Episode 16 Cat Person
by Captain of the Hanford
Summary: A CRAZY Cat Lady comes to the Station!


**CAT PURRSON**

One of the questions I wanted to explore with Sef is how would humans react to beings that although as advanced as them bore an uncanny resemblance to a creature they were familiar with. For example, if humans came across a dog person would they treat him as a human or would they only play fetch with him? The characters of Olive Hummel and her cat Myrtle come from a neighbor that use to live across the street. She was retired and mostly alone. Her cat Myrtle was a MOST pampered, ok spoiled cat.

As I have mentioned, I make an effort to get to know all personnel assigned to _**FI9**_. This morning, among all the other items I reviewed was a few days old Transfer Order for an Olive Hummel, Lieutenant Commander, Star Fleet from _**Star Base 25 **_to _**FI9**_.

It was a relatively slow day on the station so I contacted her and made arraignments to drop by her quarters for a short 'welcome aboard' speech before I went off duty.

Before leaving for the meeting, I reviewed Commander Hummel's service record.

Hummel, Olive Marie

Human, Female

Born: New Egypt Colony

The record went on to mention that she was nearing retirement and her commanding officer on _**Star Base 25 **_thought _**FI9 **_would be a quiet place for her career to end. The officer had also entered a comment on how she was a sweet, compassionate female and kind of motherly to the younger officers she worked with.

I arrive in front of Commander Hummel's door a little before the arraigned time, push the buzzer and shortly Commander Hummel answers. "Please come in Commander, have a seat," she invites. However as I begin to sit on the couch, the odd, pained look on her face seems to me to indicate this was not where she had in mind so I hesitate until she repeats the invitation.

"Can I get you something Commander? A glass of milk perhaps," she asks. "No thank you," I answer.

Her rooms are standard for _**FI9 **_. . . small, most of the furnishings are provided. However there is some opportunity for the occupant to add his, her or its own touches. Most of what Commander Hummel has added are holographs of one particular creature, a creature I recognize as a favorite companion to many humans. A creature that figured predominantly in the Federation's first contact with my home world Feresa. An Earth cat! In addition to the holographs, I can smell the cat's sent so I comment, "I wasss not aware you brought cat with you Commanderrr." A bit shocked, Commander Hummel stammers, "I didn't . . . I mean I . . . How do you know about Myrtle Commander." "I can sssmell herrr," I answer. "Smell her? But I . . . ," and then realizing what I am, "Oh of course. I lost Myrtle shortly before I left _**Star Base 25 **_Commander." As usual when faced with a Federation Standard double meaning, I pick the wrong one and inquire, "Lossst? And you could not locate herrr before you departed." In a strangely haltingly, chokingly manner she answers, "No Commander, she died." And after a long pause, "She WAS my family for more than 30 years!" I never had what people call a 'pet' (other than Ma! AND that was like a Human having a Hamburger for a pet!) but, it is not an unknown eccentricity among Caitians so I do know how attached those that chose to share their lives with such creatures can become so I reply, "I am sssory for yourrr losss." "Thank you Commander," she answers, "I guess it seems silly to you how we humans can get when it comes to our pets." "I understand betterrr than you think, afterrr all companionship, whateverrr the formmm isss valued gift from the Maker," I inform, "Well, I told you, I try and at least meet officersss underrr my command, please rememberrr, my doorrr isss alwaysss open." Sensing I am getting ready to leave, Commander Hummel asks sadly, "Must you leave so soon, I was about to fix something to eat." I answer, "It late and Sarrah will be expecting me." "Sarrah," Commander Hummel questions. "Yesss, Sarrah my Kzinrret," I answer and then an idea comes to mind, "Why not join usss for Night Meal?" At first I can see Commander Hummel is shocked at the invitation for some reason and then as if after weighing the possibilities, "I would be happy to Commander."

As I escort her to my quarters, I say, "When of duty please call me Sef." Commander Hummel answers, "Only if you will call me Olive." I answer, "I would be honored Olive."

I guess I should have informed Sarrah we were to have a guest but, she had come so far in dealing with others I thought there would be no problem and there was not . . . too much of one anyway. Sarrah begins to greet me as the door opens but I can see she is surprised by the presence of Commander Hummel. I begin with introductions, "Commanderrr Hummel . . . Olive, thisss Sarrah. Sarrah, thisss new officer, Lieutenant Commanderrr Hummel." Then Commander Hummel does something that surprises both Sarrah and I and, to Sarah's credit ends without incident. Commander Hummel rushes up to Sarrah and cradles her head in her hands saying, "Such a delicate, beautiful, little face." Sarrah's body stiffens at the action but she remains calm and answers, "Thank you Hummel-Lieutenant Commander." Hearing Sarrah speak, Commander Hummel releases her and takes a step back, a mixture of shock and confusion showing on her face as she says, "Sef, I thought Kzinrrets couldn't talk!" "Sarrah ssspecial," I explain. "I'll say!", Commander Hummel responds and adds as she addresses Sarrah, "I'm sorry Sarrah forgive me but when I saw you, your face looked SO much like my Myrtle's." "Myrtle," Sarrah questions. "That wasss name of Olive'sss Earth cat Sarrah. She died recently afterrr spending 30 yearsss with Commanderrr Hummel," I explain. "I am sorry for your loss Hummel-Lieutenant Commander," Sarrah says as I hope she understands Commander Hummel's actions. "Thank you Sarrah and please, call me Olive," Commander Hummel says.

"What isss prey tonight," I ask Sarrah? "One of your favorites My Lord," Sarrah answers, "Sit and I will get it." Turning to Olive as I conduct her to the table I say, "If what we are having isss not to yourrr liking, please feel free to ask for sssomething else." "I'm sure whatever you're having will be fine.", Olive answers sounding strangely nervous. Sarrah comes back with a large plate of meat and places it on the table. "That looks like Fried Chicken!", Olive says in amazement. "It is.", Sarrah answers, "My Lord D'Sefet-Commander's second favorite food prepared his favorite way." "Is this the way Caitians prepare chicken," Olive asks as she chooses a piece, "It is just like the way my mother use to fix it." "No, I discovered my fondnesss for thisss food while at Starfleet Academy," I answer, taking a piece for myself, "At place called KFC." Sarrah brings the 'fixings' (I like Mashed Potatoes and Gravy, Corn on the Cob and Coleslaw) and eating utensils and joins Olive and I.

The rest of the evening went well. Olive had brought along a Holographic Displayer loaded with images of Myrtle. Sarrah seemed fascinated by a creature that looked so much like her and me yet at the same time seemed so different.

As Commander Hummel left for the night, she did something a bit strange. Sarrah and I saw her to the door and as Olive was saying her goodbys, she reached out and patted Sarrah on the top of her head. I started to say something but Sarrah did not seem to mind so I let it pass, chalking the action up to the strange things humans do.

"D'Sefet-Commander may I speak with you," Security-Chief asks as he pokes his striped head into my office. "Of course Security-Chief," I answer, "Enterrr, sssit, isss there problem?" "I am not sure. Over the past few days I have received a number of reports about a 'small Kzinti' or 'Kzinti child' appearing in various places in the Bazar," he explains. "Kzinti child," I question. "I was not sure what was being reported either so I reviewed the Security Scans and this is what I found," Security-Chief answers as he hands me a Padd. As I study the information, Security-Chief continues, "It appears a Kzinti Kit has somehow found his way to the station, probably hid on a transport bringing Miners. I estimate he is somewhere in age between weaning and training." "Do you have any idea where he might be living," I ask? "No, not yet but I have alerted the Security Personnel to the presence of the Kit," Security-Chief answers . I worry about the reaction of a Kzinti Kit if he found himself being hunted so I caution Security-Chief, "If you orrr yourrr people find him, do not make move against him without consulting me first." "I will inform my people D'Sefet-Commander," he promises.

Seeing he has not risen to leave I ask, "Isss there sssomething else you wanted to ssspeak to me about." "Well . . . I mean . . . I was made aware of a possible problem D'Sefet-Commander," Security-Chief begins. Needing more information, I ask, "Possible problem." "It was not reported to me but, I over heard two Kzinti miners discussing how one thought he had been inappropriately touched by a human female," he answers. Not understanding what Security-Chief means, I ask, "Touched in what manner and by whom." "I am not sure about anything other than the discussion seemed to be about what the miners knew or had heard about human mating rituals," He answers. Somewhat alarmed and realizing I knew little about either human OR Kzinti mating rituals I question, "How did miner feel about thisss touching, wasss he angry orrr pleased." With a hint of disdain in his voice, Security-Chief answers, "Kzinti do NOT ch'rowl (mate with[v]) with humans!" "Well keep yourrr earsss open and inform me if you hearrr of any more touching and who isss doing it," I order. "As always, I will D'Sefet- Commander," he promises as he rises to leave. The station is relatively quiet for the next couple of days.

However, as usual, the calm does NOT last. "D'Sefet-Commander," Security-Chief calls late one afternoon, "I have located the Kzinti Kit's hiding place. I am assembling a group of my people so we can capture him." "I am on my way, wait until I arive before you proceed," I order. With a little annoyance sounding in his voice, Security-Chief answers, with a sigh, "As you wish." As I rise from behind my desk, I contact Sarrah and have her meet me in Security-Chief's office.

Sarrah and I arrive at the same time in front of the Security Office. As we enter, Security-Chief greets me and then asks, "What is Sarrah doing here D'Sefet-Commander." "If Kit isss asss young asss you think, I thought presence of Kzinrret might make everything go little easier Security-Chief," I answer. Then seeing that the entire team is armed with Phasers I add, "I DO NOT want Kit injured!"

As the group makes its way to an out of the way place in the Bazar, I contact Jacobs and have her meet us there. I want her because, the area where we are going is where access to most of the Power Conduits that feed the Bazar are located.

Jacobs has brought Commander Hummel and after a short briefing, Security-Chief takes charge of the operation. The Kit has apparently been living in one of the Jefferies Tubes, coming out only for food and water. Security-Chief's people take up positions near the Tube's opening as Sarrah, Jacobs, Commander Hummel and I try and stay out of sight. After what seems like forever, to the humans at least, all see a small tiger striped head poke out of the Tube. Slowly, cautiously, carefully the Kit emerges. Too late, he sees the Security Team. He turns to reenter the Jefferies Tube but Security-Chief is blocking it. One of the team makes a move to capture the Kit and is knocked on his tail for his impetuousness. Sarrah, worried that the Kit might hurt someone or himself, steps from her hiding place. The Kit, seeing Sarrah, heads directly to her and takes shelter behind her legs. Sarrah kneels down, takes the boy by the paw and in the Hero's Tongue begins to comfort him, "Sraap' (I [pron]) Sarah, iksoj (all's well[sup-inf phrase]) kchceepr (angel[n]) wtyeztjetz (boy[male child] [n]). Sraap' (I [pron]) wrir' (shall [aux v pres. sing]) k'twik'tseksh (protect[v]) irgeeth (you[pron]), ts'tekchnot'k (obey[v]) yohj (lord[n]) D'Sefet-Commander wtkaks (command[n]) razhuu' (he [m pron]) the (is[v]) vuul (a [art]) tzobu (friend[n])." Sarrah motions for me to join them. As I approach, the Kit stiffens and I worry that he might be planning to run but, he looks me in the eyes and says, "Sraap' _(__**I **_[pron]) jebm (willingly accept[v]) yohj (lord[n]) D'Sefet-Commander wtkaks (command[n])." Remembering not to smile, even though I am pleased at his bravery I say, in the best Hero's Tongue I can muster, "Hwerg, oc', hveen (good[adj]) wtyeztjetz (boy[male child][(n]) irgeeth (you [pron]) grrring (**are **[v]) kchop (among[pr]) tzobus (friend[n]). Meezs (stay[v]) preede (with[accompanied by] [prep]) Sarrah, ts'tekchnot'k (obey[v]) Sarrah." Then I say to Sarrah, "He lookss hungry, get him sssomething to eat and find out more about him. Afterrr he hasss eaten, have Doctorrr Selarrr check him overrr and get him Universal Translatorrr. "D'Sefet-Commander!", Security-Chief begins, sounding frustrated. I cut him off by saying, "Afterrr Doctorrr Selarrr hasss look at him, we ALL will meet in my office . As Security-Chief accepts my orders with a slight bow, I again address the Kit, "T'kpoowra (go [move from starting point to elsewhere] [v]) preede (with[accompanied by] [prep]) Sarrah, kzoowboow (get[v]) sivri (food [n])." Much like Security-Chief, the Kit bows slightly and then allows Sarrah to lead him away.

A while later, Security-Chief, Doctor Selar, Sarrah, Jacobs, Commander Hummel, the Kit and I are seated in my office. After all are comfortable, Security-Chief begins his report, "The Kit is a . . . Oh what did that human that wears the cloth wound around his head say they were once called in his land, the one that calls me Brother Tiger . . . Unthinkables?" Knowing to whom he is referring I correct, "I think he sssaid Untouchablesss Security-Chief." "Yes, thank you D'Sefet-Commander, Untouchable. He is the offspring of two that did not have a right to be ch'rowling together. To make matters worse, he is deformed.", Security-Chief observes. "What are hisss chancesss for happy future," I ask? "In times past, a tzazi (bad, unsatisfactory[adj.]) one, if allowed to live, could join the military but today and with that deformity . . . His future looks bleak.", he replies. "He may be deformed but, he gave you a hard time eh Security-Chief.", Jacobs taunts. Security-Chief replies to Jacobs' remark with a slight 'Kzinti Smile' as he continues, "What are your plans for the Kit D'Sefet-Commander?" Needing more information, I turn to Doctor Selar and ask, "What isss exact nature of Kit'sss deformity and what can be done about it." "The Kit suffers from Talipes Commander. More ordinally called 'Clubbed Foot', a not uncommon affliction in felines I understand. When the Kit is a little older, most of the problem can be corrected with surgery and physical therapy.", Doctor Selar reports. "Getting here and living undetected in the Bazar for as long as he did shows he is as skilled as any Kzinti at survival," Jacobs observes. "Than may be Jacobs-Lieutenant Commander but the Kit cannot be left alone to fend for himself.", Security-Chief says. "Does Kit know where hisss parentsss are.", I question. "The owner of his mother graciously allowed him to remain with her until he was weaned.", Sarrah informs, contempt sounding with every word she hisses out. "If his father still lives, he has been banished to worst place the kzinrret's owner can arrange.", Security-Chief adds showing a bit of shock at his sister's rare display of emotion.

Since the beginning of the meeting, I have been keeping an eye on the Kit. Knowing he has been 'plugged in' to the Universal Translator I know he can understand the words being said about him. All of a sudden, I realize that like most adults, we have been talking about him but NOT TO him. Looking directly at the Kit, I begin, "T'kzintar (warrior, fighter, hunter, provider, soldier [n]) understand, ourrr only concern isss yourrr well being. If you have anything to add to ourrr discussion please feel free to ssspeak." "Thank you Lord D'Sefet-Commander.", the Kit begins, "I am a Kzinti, I can take care of myself if you will let me." Being a feline, I understand and applaud his wish for independence but, I answer, "Then tell usss yourrr name ssso I may assign you duty." The Kit does not speak. Instead he just lowers his eyes as his ears display the answer my question. I see from the reaction of both Security-Chief and Sarrah ears that they are pleased I am not trying to intimidate the kit. "A Kzinti isss nothing without name.", I instruct. "And without training you will never be able to earn a name Kit.", Security-Chief adds in an uncharacteristically gentle tone.

As the Kit continues to study the table top I say, "Now we need to find sssomeone to care for Kit." While I was thinking of Sarrah and/or Jacobs for the job, I hear Commander Hummel's voice say, "I'll care for him." Seeing the expressions of those around her, she continues, "I have cared for a number of Foster Children over the years." Not understanding the reference I ask, "Who are these Fostersss and why cannot they care for theirrr children." "No Sef.", Jacobs begins, "Foster Children is the generic term for children who's parents can't care for them for some reason." "You mean orphansss's", I say. "No, the parents are both usually alive but incapable or unwilling to care for their children.", Jacobs answers. "This is a Kzinti Kit is NOT a Human Child.", Security-Chief adds. Although I have a number of concerns, Commander Hummel says something to Security-Chief that encourages me, "Whether Human Child, Kzinti Kit or kitten, they all deserve a safe place to be and someone that loves and cares for them." Knowing Jacobs is busy with her duties as Chief Engineer and Sarrah is equally as busy learning to be a Doctor so I say, "Well, if there are no objectionsss all sssettled." The Kit lifts his head as if he wants to say something but I add to him, "Rememberrr you can come ssspeak to anyone of usss for any rrreason T'kzintar." As all my officers nod in agreement, the meeting ends.

Things are normal for a couple of weeks until one afternoon the Kit shows up at my office door. "Enterrr.", I invite, "How are you and Commanderrr Hummel getting along?" "That is why I am here D'Sefet-Commander.", the Kit answers. "Sit and tell me yourrr problemsss.", I invite. Sitting down the Kit begins, "Well . . . First . . ." Then after a short span of silence. "The female is making me wear clothes!", the Kit complains, showing me his coveralls, "Felines do not wear clothes!" "Some do.", I answer indicating my uniform. "I am sorry D'Sefet-Commander, I meant no disrespect. I should have said Kzinti do not wear clothes.", the Kit explains. "That not exactly true. I have ssseen Security-Chief wearing uniform.", I comment. This seems to surprises the Kit so, as he is thinking about it I ask, "What isss problem? You look good in yourrr Duty Uniform." "Duty Uniform.", the Kit questions sounding a little intrigued. Knowing a little Kit Psychology I continue, "Yesss, forrr sssecond, when I first sssaw you I thought one of my officersss wasss coming to rrreport on sssomething." "Really!", he questions. As I nod the Kit concedes, "Well I guess wearing a uniform is ok but, she has also given me a Human name!", the Kit grumbles. "It hasss been my experience Humansss need to give namesss to people and even thingsss around them. I think it something to do with their genetic makeup orrr maybe that they lack well-developed sssense of sssmell. What name did Commanderrr Hummel give you?", I explain. "She calls me Leonard.", he answers. Knowing some of the names Humans have given felines I reply, "It doesss not sssound too bad." "But names have to mean something! What does Leonard mean?", the Kit . . . Leonard asks. "Well, let usss find out . . . Computerrr . . . Report on origin and meaning of Human Properrr name Leonard," I command. "Leonard, origin Teutonic language, meaning brave as a lion.", the computer purrs. As I am thinking of what this Kit has gone through and how fitting this name is Leonard asks, "What is a lion." I know so I explain, "A lionnn isss very large feline native to planet Earth. The humansss call them King of Beastsss. Computerrr . . . Show us image of Earth Lion." As we watch a vid of a lion, I notice Leonard's body language indicates he is impressed and as the vid ends Leonard says, "I guess Leonard is not such a bad thing to be called. But, she is ALWAYS cleaning things! No sooner than I get MY scent on MY bedding, the way I like it, she removes the covers and replaces them with new, unscented ones." I also have experience with this quirk of human behavior having once bunked with a self-described 'Clean Freak' named Diana so I council, "I know! It one of Human traitsss I ssstill have trouble with. You rrrealize Humansss sssense of sssmell is not as keen as ours but what there isss of it seemsss to be more attuned to detecting unpleasant scentsss. In fact sssome Humansss ssseem to be bit fanatical about smellsss, believing they are in places where they do not exist. All I can sssay isss rememberrr they think they are doing something they think god fffor you ssso be diplomatic about it.", thinking of Diana I add, "Also sssome ssseem to have problem with hair we cast off." "Well . . . I will try," Leonard promises, "But, she is always touching me too." Concerned, I ask, "In what way." "Well . . . She . . . Uh . . . ", Leonard stammers, making gestures with his paws. "Come here and demonstrate on me," I say. Leonard comes around the corner of my desk, reaches out a paw and pats me between the ears while saying, "Nice kitty, good kitty." He stops, steps back and adds, "Kind of like that." I know where this behavior is coming from and why but I am not sure how to explain it to Leonard until I think of the Holosuite. "Come with me.", I command as I rise from my chair. I lead Leonard to the Lift where we ride it down to the Bazar. Shortly we are standing in front of one of the Holosuite's doors. "Computerrr.", I begin, "We would like to sssee an Earth House Cat named Myrtle." Fortunately I know Commander Hummel has put Myrtle's image into the Station's Data Bank. Presently the computer purrs, "Program complete, you may enter when ready." We enter to find a small furry creature sitting calmly on a table. "It looks like a miniature Kzinrret!" Leonard says as we approach. "If experience isss any teacherrr, I believe thisss isss how Commanderrr Hummel sssees you.", I explain, "And I think thisss will explain touching." I pick up Myrtle and begin stroking her fur and as all Earth Cats I have ever encountered do, she begins to purr. "Listen!", I tell Leonard. "What is she doing.", he asks, his ears and tail displaying a sense of wonder. "The humansss call it purring. It isss soothing sssound cat makesss forrr itself and sssound hasss been shown to benefit humansss as well." "But Kzinti do not purr," Leonard protests, "Why does Hummel-Commander touch me?" "You sssaw how Myrtle only began purring after I began petting herrr? Well, touching wasss pleasing to herrr. It thought it remindsss herrr of care herrr motherrr gave herrr as kitten. Also you sssee how humansss are ssso hairlesss yet they love to touch sssoft, furry thingsss. I am sure Commanderrr Hummel isss just responding to you like ssshe would to anyone that looksss like we do." "Has she petted you.", Leonard asks. "No, but I am herrr commanding officerrr and I think ssshe seesss me more asss that than feline.", I answer. I paw Myrtle to Leonard and he begins petting her and listening to her purr. We spend a long time with Myrtle and in the end I think I put Leonard's mind as ease.

Coming out of the Holosuite Leonard and I are met by Commander Jacobs, "Sef . . . I've been looking for you. There has been an accident in the mines." Fearing the worst, "What happened, how many injured orrr killed?" Glancing at Leonard, Jacobs seems to hastate but then answers, "Only one . . . Commander Hummel is trapped by a cave in." I see Leonard's ears and tail register the shock as I ask, "What wasss ssshe doing in minesss? Do you know what condition ssshe in? Why have you not beamed herrr out?" Jacobs explains that she and Olive were called to the mines because of problems with an Oxygen Recycler in one of the deepest shafts. Olive had gone ahead down a tunnel when the ceiling gave way. Olive was alive, at least as of thirty minutes ago but injured. The tunnel she is in is beyond the range of transporters without the use of Pattern Enhancers. The miners have managed to bore a small tunnel to her location for ventilation but it is too small for Olive to exit from even if her injuries would allow her to do so. Jacobs finishes, "I came back up here to try and piece together a Service Mech of some kind to go down the tunnel and deliver a Pattern Enhancer to her but, its going to take time!" "How big isss tunnel.", I question. Picking up on my line of thinking Jacobs answers, "Small, well under a meter in diameter. Too small for you or even me to get down. I just wish I had more time! The miners are worried about more cave ins!"

As Jacobs begins to hurry off and I follow, we hear Leonard, "D'Sefet-Commander! I can fit into a tunnel the size described!" As Jacobs and I look at each other, I know what we are both thinking. "How long will it take forrr you to get Mech working.", I ask. "I'm not sure Sef . . . A few hours anyway.", Jacobs answers. I know a few hours are an eternity when someone is in danger. I also know of the dangers climbing down a tunnel deep under ground can present. With Jacobs giving me a look that says "Boy I am glad I am NOT in your boots I say to Leonard, "It will be very dangerousss!" Leonard replies, "Probably no more so than stowing away on a Kzinti Transport in order to get here D'Sefet-Commander." With Leonard in tow, Jacobs and I head back to the mines.

"What is that Kit doing here," the miner in charge, a large Kzinti with a battle-scarred face growls as Leonard, Jacobs and I arrive at the site of the cave in. Looking to see if the miners have made any significant progress toward the rescue . . . They have not, I answer, "Leonard thinksss he can rrreach Commanderrr Hummel with Pattern Enhancerrr." The Kzinti looks Leonard up and down and says, "He might have a chance." He kneels down and addresses Leonard, "Move slow, keep to the center of the tunnel, do not touch the sides! The rock is rotten, crumbles like dirt." As I am beginning to regret my decision, the miner takes the lamp from his hard hat and says, "You will need this T'kzintar it is as black as the Great Fanged Ones guts down there." Now it is my turn to instruct Leonard, "When you get to Commanderrr Hummel, put thisss on arm orrr leg, whateverrr you can rrreach." Taking off my Com Badge and placing it on Leonard's overalls I continue, "Then tap Com Badge to rrreport yourrr successs and we will beam both of you to _**FI-9**_."

We all escort Leonard to the mouth of the tunnel and as he disappears into it I hear the Kzinti in charge say, "That may be the bravest Kit I have ever met." Jacobs says, "I'll handle the beam out myself Sef." But before she leaves I ask, "Give me yourrr Com Badge, I gave mine to Leonard." She paws me hers and heads for _**FI-9**_.

As the miners and I wait and worry, Leonard is making his way down the shaft. He moves carefully, as a human might say, "Catlike" slowly, carefully picking each foot fall, as he pays close attention to his Clubbed Foot's actions. He is reminded of the Kzinti miner's words with every groan of the loose rock above his head and miniature avalanche of dirt to the floor.

In our haste, I realize no one had stopped to ask how deep Olive was when the cave in occurred so I question the Kzinti, "How long isss ssshaft." "A good half kilometer at least. The Kit will be in there a while.", is his reply.

At the other end of the shaft, Commander Hummel lays . . . Waiting. The air, what there is of it is thick with dust, making Olive want to cough. With every spasm, her broken ribs scream. She tries to keep her broken leg as still as possible for the pain with each movement it makes far eclipses the pains in her chest. She knows everything possible is being done to rescue her but, as time passes and the effects of her injuries take over she begins to think of death and dying. She reviews her Starfleet service, examining every choice and trying to imagine, if taken, where she would be right now. In the dark, she begins to see things. Faces of long dead friends and relatives come visiting. As a 24th century human, she knows all these visions are due to her injuries but they are just as frightening to her as if she were superstitious 12th century human.

Presently, a dim light begins to become discernible. As it continues to grow in intensity, Olive remembers the stories she has heard about people that have died and came back, telling of a "tunnel of bright light." The light is almost blinding now and from it Olive sees the face of a small cat emerging. Knowing she is hallucinating she calls anyway, "Myrtle! Here kitty kitty!" In a moment, the cat is by Olive's side. "No, it is me . . . Leonard, Hummel-Commander.", he says. Olive strains to see, saying, "Leonard! What are you doing here?" "I am rescuing you!", is his simple reply as he hugs her, "I have brought a Pattern Enhancer. Give me your arm so I can put it on you." Olive winces with the pain of Leonard's hug but tries not to show it, stretches out a hand and says, "You need to get out of here kitten, it is too dangerous!" "I will . . . With you.", Leonard promises as he slips the unit on Olive's arm and taps the Com Badge. "I found her and the Pattern Enhancer is in place.", he reports. Olive pats Leonard on the head and as she does Leonard wishes for a moment Kzinti could purr, purr like an Earth Cat named Myrtle.

"Did you rrreceive that _**FI-9.**_", I question after hearing Leonard's transmission. "Copy that Sef," Jacobs replies. "Beammm them directly to Sick Bay.", I command. "The signal is still a bit low but . . . Energizing! Doctor Selar is standing by.", Jacobs answers. After what seems like forever Doctor Selar reports, "They're here Commander, both are alive." I am immensely relieved however all I can think to say is, "Good work everyone."

An hour or so later I pop into Sick Bay to check on Commander Hummel. She is resting on a bed in the far corner, Leonard, still in his dusty and torn overall, sitting on a chair close by. As I approach, I am joined by Doctor Selar. "Well how isss my crew.", I ask. "Leonard is well.", Selar begins, "A few bumps and bruises although it is hard to tell their extent with all that fur. Commander Hummel suffered a broken right femur, three broken ribs and a punctured right lung along with multiple bruises and abrasions. It was fortunate treatment was not delayed. All injuries are repaired however she should rest for a few days before resuming her duties." "Of course.", I reply, "I will see if Jacobsss can look afterrr Leonard." "That won't be necessary Commander.", Selar answers, "He and Xyon met while I was treating Commander Hummel and became friends. With Sarrah's assistance, I will care for Leonard until Commander Hummel can resume custody."

"Sef . . . That was a very dangerous thing you did, letting Leonard bring me the Pattern Enhancer . . . Thank you.", Olive says in a weak voice. "Do not thank me Olive. It wasss Leonard'sss idea. If it had been left up to Jacobsss and herrr Mech, you probably ssstill would be in mine.", I reply. "Never the less it was a brave and dangerous act.", Olive says, stroking the fur on Leonard's cheek . "You are not alone in that assessment, which rrreminds me.", I begin as I pull a piece of paper from under my uniform top, "Head minerrr gave me thisss just before I came here sssaying "Give thisss to Kit from mine." I unroll the paper to find it paw written in Kzinti script. Struggling with the symbols, I begin reading:

_**To all with ears, be it known that on this date we of the United Brotherhood of Kzinti Miners, having personally witnessed heroism far exceeding what is expected of a proud warrior of the Kzinti Race do hear by proclaim LEONARD to be the rightful and proper name of the Kit that without fear or hesitation undertook a most dangerous mission and saw it through to a successful completion. Understanding the name Leonard to mean as brave as a lion (large Earth Feline) we judge it to be a fitting name for one bestowed with his courage. May the Great Fanged One continue to watch over him and support him in his labors. **_

"It looksss like every Kzinti Miner on planet sssigned thisss!", I comment. As I finish, handing the paper to Leonard I say, "It appeasrs Leonard you have earned yourrr name, congratulationsss." Commander Hummel smiles as Leonard humbly accepts the paper. As I turn to leave, Leonard says, "D'Sefet-Commander, you will need this." He takes the Com Badge off his overalls and holds it out to me. "Keep it T'kzintar, you have earned it too!", I say as I walk away.


End file.
